1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to the art of boating and more particularly to an improved folding boat propeller.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Applicant is the patentee of U.S. Pat. No. 3,255,826 issued June 14, 1966. U.S. Pat. No. 3,255,826 is directed to a folding boat propeller having a hub and two blades, the radially inner portion of each blade being pivotally attached to the hub. The blades are automatically folded together to a closed position due to water resistance as the boat moves forwardly under sail. When the engine is started, hub rotation results in pivotal unfolding of the blades to an open driving position. Another folding boat propeller of this type is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,591,311 issued July 6, 1971. Although propellers of this type afford efficient operation, on occasion the blades fail to move into their open position, particularly when the engine is reversed and the boat is moving forwardly. This can result in serious consequences when the boat is being docked or moored, especially in a crowded anchorage.